


The Bad Guys Win

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Frerard, Gay Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank loves to kiss. Gerard decides to limit their lip locking. A game ensues which neither is willing to lose...





	The Bad Guys Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88moonstone88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/88moonstone88/gifts).



> Hi, sweeties!
> 
> Hope you've all managed to stop laughing at Gerard's wicked teasing of Mrs Quinn and her ultimate payback!
> 
> If you're still with me then, thank you :) so many of you are following this series and it's seriously such an honour to write for you all, I'm touched and your comments mean the world (and often make me blush!)
> 
> This one is gifted to 88moonstone88 for their continuing support of my fics and my kinky mind :)  
> Morgawse - if you're reading this then your gift is coming... I do want to gift you something but I know you also want to see something specific too so just hang tight :)

Gerard yawned and stretched before he opened his eyes. When he did, he was a little startled to find Frank lying on his side and staring down at him.

“Oh, about time,” Frank said then pressed his lips over Gerard’s. Still slightly sleepy and definitely confused, Gerard let Frank control the closed mouth kiss.

“Did I sleep late?” Gerard asked once Frank pulled back. It was Frank’s day and night off work and they had plans to spend the day together; shopping for new clothes, lunch at their favourite bistro and an afternoon walk around the park.

“Not really,” Frank sighed happily and brushed Gerard’s hair from his face. “I just really wanted to kiss you when I woke up and you were still sleeping.”

“I’m surprised you managed to hold yourself back.” Gerard smiled at Frank so he knew it was just a joke; Frank’s weakness for kisses was no secret and Gerard liked to tease him whenever he got the chance.

“I barely did, it wasn’t easy.”

“Still struggling with self control, Frankie? Maybe I should limit your daily allowance of kisses,” Gerard mused.

“You wouldn’t,” Frank answered with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t know… how about ten kisses a day? You can decide when you get them and where…” Gerard ran a finger over Frank’s chest as he spoke, “but when they’re gone then that’s it until the next day.”

“What if I don’t use all ten? Can I roll them over to the next day?” Frank asked warily.

“You thinking you could save them all week then blow all seventy in one day?”

“Yeah,” Frank said confidently, grinning at Gerard and his obviously fake plans.

“You could try. I don’t think you’ve ever gone a day without at least ten kisses in all the time I’ve known you.”

“What about last year when I had the flu?” Frank challenged.

“Oh, you mean when I spent three days by your side? Wiping you with a wet cloth when you got too hot and wrapping you in blankets when you got too cold? Emptying your sick bucket, feeding you soup and kissing your red cheeks and sweaty forehead every hour and telling you that you’d be okay?”

“Oh yeah…” Frank said quietly, remembering Gerard’s complete devotion throughout the entire illness.

“Exactly. In fact, that just proves I make it too easy for you to overindulge. Ten kisses a day, starting now.”

“Fine,” Frank said with a glare, knowing Gerard wouldn’t really hold him too it.

Frank leant forward and pressed his lips to Gerard’s again, this time prising his mouth open. Frank moaned softly when Gerard let their tongues slide together. Frank kept his lips moving furiously against Gerard’s, savouring the feel of him.

Too soon, Frank’s lungs were burning, his throat starting to twitch at the lack of air. Frank tilted his head back slightly, pulling his top lip away from Gerard’s but leaving their bottom lips pressed tight. Frank sucked in as much air as he could until his chest slackened then he was back, mouth over Gerard’s and drawing quiet sighs from the man as he licked at his tongue.

“That’s two,” Gerard panted when Frank finally dropped his head back to the pillow.

“One,” Frank answered in a far away voice.

“Two,” Gerard’s voice was amused and he shifted to hold his face above Frank’s.

“One. Our lips didn’t break apart so technically that was one kiss.”

“If a sprinter runs half the track then stops for a ten minute break with his feet still in contact with the ground then runs to the finish, did he do it in one run?”

“Yes…” Frank lied, seeing the logic in Gerard’s argument.

“Two,” Gerard said firmly.

“Fine,” Frank sulked, pouting slightly.

“You wanna use number three now? I mean, it’s gonna be a long day if you only have seven left but I can tell from the way you were kissing me that you’re not done yet.”

“I can wait,” Frank said quietly, knowing he really couldn’t.

“Hmmmm you know I love the way you kiss me.” Gerard dropped his head a little lower, making sure his lips were only inches from Frank’s. “I love how you crush your lips against mine and the way you moan when you feel my tongue, like you’re not expecting it even though you know exactly where to find it. I love how breathless you get but you still won’t stop the kiss, sometimes when you get really desperate I can feel you trying to pull the air right out of my lungs so you don’t have to let me go…” Gerard whispered, making Frank whine quietly.

“Gerard…” Frank whimpered.

“You wanna kiss me, honey?”

“Yes… no,” Frank decided, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Oh, I think you do.” Gerard stroked the side of Frank’s face, letting his fingers barely ghost over his soft skin.

“No,” Frank tried to keep his voice steady but he gasped when Gerard ran his fingers down Frank’s chest, slipping his hand under the bed sheet. “Stop.” Frank’s eyes flew open and Gerard stilled his hand by Frank’s navel.

“Stop?”

“You’re just… you’re really turning me on,” Frank confessed in a low voice.

“I didn’t put a limit on sex; I’ll fuck you every hour of the day if you want?” Gerard said with a seductive smile.

“I can’t. If you even touch me then I’ll want to kiss,” Frank explained in a strained voice.

“So you don’t want me to kiss you and you don’t want me to touch you?” Gerard confirmed.

“No. Yes. No. Yes,” Frank fired, rocking his head against the pillow. “I want it but… no, I can’t.”

“Okay,” Gerard said, a playful edge to his voice. 

Gerard rolled out of bed without another glance at Frank, still writhing and breathing hard. Gerard pulled on a random pair of boxers then started raking through his wardrobe.

“Where are you going?” Frank asked sadly.

“Well, if you don’t want to fuck then I’ve got things to do.” Gerard found what he was looking for and pulled the grey material off the hanger.

“It’s not that I don’t want to…” Frank started to explain but Gerard cut him off.

“No, I understand, honey. No kissing, no touching, no fucking.” 

Gerard started working the snug denim over his legs, tugging on the skin tight jeans that he knew drove Frank wild. Gerard had to really force his erection down to get the zipper done up but he managed then pulled on a loose tank top, arms cut wide enough to expose a good portion of his ribs.

“Gee…” Frank breathed, almost drooling at the sight of his boyfriend in the outfit he loved.

“Take as long as you need to calm yourself down, honey.” Gerard blew Frank a kiss as he left the room. 

“That one doesn’t count,” Frank called after him.

 

“You want some breakfast?” Gerard heard Frank ask thirty minutes later. Gerard was in his studio with the door open, not really working but just moving around supplies so he seemed busy to Frank.

“Sure, honey. Coffee would be great.” 

Gerard turned around and saw Frank stood naked in the doorway. Frank never walked around the apartment naked; occasionally in boxers, in a towel if he’d showered, but never naked.

“You want anything to eat?” Frank said, smiling once he saw the look in Gerard’s eyes.

“Yeah...” Gerard answered quietly, temporarily distracted by Frank’s body. Gerard shook his head slightly then cleared his throat. “I’ll have a bagel.”

“Coming up.” Frank turned on the spot and walked away, knowing Gerard would be watching.

Gerard stayed hidden in his studio until he could smell that Frank had toasted the bagel. Though Gerard had chosen his outfit to be a tease, it seemed Frank was trying just as hard to get Gerard worked up. Gerard was determined not to lose their unspoken game though and he took a deep breath before heading into the kitchen.

Frank had set a place for Gerard at the table; a glass of orange juice, a cup of coffee and a toasted bagel on a plate all waiting for him. Gerard gave Frank a grateful smile then sat in front of his breakfast. Frank stayed exactly where he was, still naked, leaning with his back against the counter.

“You not having anything?” Gerard asked as he took a bite of his bagel. He didn’t dare risk looking up but he knew Frank hadn’t moved.

“I’m just gonna have some fruit,” Frank answered in a casual voice. It wasn’t unusual for Frank to eat light for breakfast so Gerard nodded and kept his eyes focussed on his plate.

“Mmmm that’s good,” Frank murmured in a low voice. Intrigued, Gerard flicked his eyes up and was rewarded with the sight of Frank deep-throating a banana. Frank locked eyes with Gerard then pushed the fruit further past his lips, moaning softly.

“You like that, honey?” Gerard choked out as casually as he could manage, like his stomach wasn’t doing somersaults at the sight. Frank nodded slowly, starting to pull the banana back out of his mouth. Gerard could see the bagel trembling in his grip so he dropped it back to the plate.

“Tastes good,” Frank whispered, a line of spit hanging from his bottom lip and touching his chin.

“I bet,” Gerard muttered then hastily returned to staring at his plate and eating his bagel. 

Frank laughed under his breath then triumphantly chewed a chunk of banana. 

Gerard wasn’t going to be beaten; he jerked his hand out, purposely knocking the knife from the table to the floor.

“Ooops,” Gerard said in an exaggerated voice. He stood up then turned his back to Frank, bending over leisurely to pick up the knife.

Frank gasped and almost choked on his mouthful of banana. Gerard knew what he was doing; he hadn’t poured himself into those obscenely sexy jeans for no reason. Frank chewed frantically, trying and failing to tear his eyes away from Gerard’s ass.

“I think it’s all dirty now,” Gerard said huskily as he righted himself, giving Frank a seductive look.

“Probably,” Frank bit his lip and silently cursed the wobble in his voice.

“Yeah…” Gerard strutted over to where Frank was standing, leaning over him and pressing their bodies together to drop the knife into the sink. Frank whined quietly but Gerard didn’t miss the sound. “Enjoy your breakfast, honey,” Gerard said smugly against Frank’s ear before leaving the room.

 

Frank threw the rest of his banana away once Gerard had left the kitchen. Obviously he didn’t really want it but he thought it might have been enough to break Gerard. Frank had kind of started the whole mess by telling Gerard not to touch him but he wasn’t going to lose. Frank hadn’t meant it as a rejection and Gerard definitely hadn’t taken it that way, despite his play acting, but he had thrown down the gauntlet with those fucking jeans.

One of them would break eventually, all it would take was the right trigger. 

Frank knew either of them could put an end to the competition by using their safe word but where was the fun in that? He also knew Gerard actually had the upper hand really; if pulled out his Daddy persona then Frank would have no choice but to obey. 

Frank wondered, as he cleared away the half eaten bagel, how long it would take Gerard to realise that. But if Frank got Gerard to show his dominant side then, in Frank’s head, that counted as a victory. It would also lead to what Frank really wanted… needed.

A pre-emptive strike was required.

 

Gerard was laid across the couch, reading a comic book, when Frank wandered into the front room. Gerard barely glanced up from the pages; he knew Frank would still be naked and had been plotting his next move in the kitchen.

Frank sat in the chair next to the couch, by Gerard’s head. Frank sighed to himself then lifted his legs to rest his feet on the arm of the couch. Frank knew Gerard wouldn’t be able to resist.

Gerard flicked his eyes to the side, seeing his name perfectly etched over the bottom of Frank’s foot. Gerard pulled in an unsteady breath then forced himself to look back at the brightly coloured images in front of him. He couldn’t focus on the story; all he could think about was turning his head slightly and having Frank push his toes into his mouth. 

It was close. Gerard wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out with Frank’s feet so close but just as he was about to tell Frank he couldn’t take any more, Frank dropped his feet to the floor with a frustrated sigh. Gerard allowed himself a small smile of relief then carried on reading his comic.

Gerard huffed out a breath as he felt a sudden weight on his lap. Before he could process anything he felt his hands, still gripping the comic, being hauled above his head. Without the comic in the way, Gerard could see Frank sat on him with a tortured look on his face.

“You’re my bitch now,” Frank said, his voice shaky and more than a little worried.

“Awww, honey, you’re so fucking cute,” Gerard cooed and made a kissy face at him. Frank scowled and tried again.

“I said…” Frank started.

“Don’t frown, honey, you’ll get wrinkles,” Gerard cut him off in a bored voice. Gerard easily twisted his wrists free from Frank’s weak grip and carried on reading his comic, ignoring his heart pounding in his chest and fire in his stomach from having Frank’s ass squirming against him.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Frank challenged, frowning harder just to piss Gerard off.

It worked.

Gerard let go of his comic with one hand and shot his hand up to Frank’s throat, squeezing enough to make Frank gasp. Gerard pulled Frank’s face closer to his, Frank moving without resistance.

“What the fuck did you just say, slut?” Gerard growled.

“I,I.. I,” Frank struggled for breath. Gerard relaxed his grip but kept his fingers against Frank’s flesh.

“Who is the boss of you?” Gerard demanded.

“You, Daddy,” Frank whispered.

“Who controls everything you think, do, say and feel?”

“You, Daddy,” Frank repeated as Gerard flexed his fingers.

“You think you’re fucking clever, whore? Parading around here naked, fucking your mouth with a banana like a desperate, needy slut?” Gerard snarled, the morning’s tension flowing out of him now he had won.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Frank didn’t sound remorseful enough, he could barely keep the glee out of his voice knowing he had won.

“Not sorry enough.” Gerard released Frank’s throat and pushed him away. “Get into the bedroom now. I want you on your knees and waiting when I get in there.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Frank climbed off Gerard and hurried into the bedroom. 

Gerard went back to reading his comic.

 

After ten silent minutes, Gerard raised his head to look over the back of the couch. Their bedroom door was open and he could see Frank on his knees, facing the bed. Gerard smiled and carried on reading the next panel.

Gerard had planned to finish the comic but after another five minutes his mind kept wandering to the thought of Frank waiting for him. He closed the comic and left it on the couch as he stalked into their bedroom, keeping his shoulders back and head high.

“So you can behave, slut,” Gerard said in his dominant tone. The unexpected voice made Frank start since Gerard was standing behind him.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank answered, not daring to turn his head to face Gerard.

“On the bed.” The words had barely left Gerard’s lips and Frank was scrambling onto their bed. Frank laid back on his pillow, automatically placing his hands above his head.

Gerard crossed the room to his dresser and lit himself a cigarette. With the flaming stick between his lips, he walked back to the foot of their bed and leant against the wall. He took a long drag of the cigarette and let the smoke escape from his lips.

“Open your legs,” Gerard commanded. Frank wordlessly splayed his legs as wide as he could. “Pull your knees up.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank whispered as he shifted his legs up like Gerard wanted.

“That’s it,” Gerard praised then took another pull on his cigarette. “Keep them like that. I want to look at you, at how fucking pretty you are.”

Frank whined softly at Gerard’s words and he knew his thighs were starting to tremble. Frank felt his cock start to leak when Gerard ran his eyes over him. It took all of Frank’s restraint not to beg Gerard to touch him.

Gerard smoked his cigarette as slowly as he could manage. He let his eyes take in all of Frank, every inch of painted skin. The room was silent except for Frank’s heavy breathing and occasional whine.

Once the cigarette was down to a smouldering stub, Gerard moved back to his dresser to leave it in the ashtray. He rooted through his top drawer then snagged what he was looking for, stuffing it into his pocket before Frank could see.

“Remember earlier when you said you didn’t want me to touch you? Would you like to touch yourself instead, slut?” Gerard offered, leaning over Frank.

“Yes,” Frank breathed, nodding frantically. Frank would take anything at that moment; he was desperate for any kind of contact.

“That’s what I thought,” Gerard said wickedly. He seized Frank’s wrist and pulled the handcuffs from his pocket, quickly shackling both of Frank’s hands to the headboard.

“Daddy…” Frank whimpered, tugging against his restraints.

“Not so fucking clever now are you, whore?” Gerard taunted with a deadly smile.

“I…” Frank yanked on the cold metal again then almost sobbed in frustration.

“I’ve got a pretty fucking busy day so you can just stay there until I find time for you,” Gerard said as he headed towards the door.

“Daddy,” Frank called, his voice already raw and broken.

“Quiet, now,” Gerard snapped as he left the room. 

Gerard made sure to leave the door open so he could hear if Frank shouted their safe word and then went back to his comic.

 

Gerard finished his comic though it took him twice as long as it should have since he couldn’t really focus. He always had one ear listening for Frank but all he heard from the bedroom was the occasional sound of metal on metal along with a frustrated groan.

Gerard knew he was too hyped to start any work; even reading took too much focus, focus he didn’t really have. He thought about taking a nap but he was worried Frank would call their safe word; if Gerard didn’t hear it and respond instantly then he would never forgive himself.

An hour after Gerard had chained Frank in place, he decided to check on his lover. Gerard worked to make his walk look casual and his face disinterested as he entered their bedroom. Frank whined immediately when he caught sight of Gerard.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Gerard said with fake surprise.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank all but sobbed.

“How you holding up, slut?”

“Not good, Daddy.” Frank threw a pointed look at his groin, his cock hard and leaking pre-cum.

“No…” Gerard mused and he pulled his top off over his head. “I’m feeling a little stressed myself.” Gerard let Frank get an eyeful of the bulge in his jeans before he unzipped them.

“Daddy,” Frank bleated, perfectly punctuated by the sound of him rattling his handcuffs in frustration.

“Hmmm?” Gerard slowly peeled his jeans down his thighs then inched them off his legs. When he straightened up he threw the denim onto Frank’s chest, one leg falling over his nose.

“I-I… you,” Frank panted then whined.

“What?” Gerard asked when he saw Frank’s eyes roll back in pleasure. “Tell me, bitch.”

“Smells good…” Frank confessed in a small voice.

“Oh… you pathetic little slut. Are you getting off on the smell of my jeans?”

“I… sm-smells like you…” Frank whimpered.

“You know what else smells like me?” Gerard whipped the material away from Frank’s face and pressed his hand over Frank’s mouth and nose, leaving enough gaps between his fingers for Frank to breath. Frank groaned deeply and inhaled the scent of Gerard’s skin. Without meaning to, he licked at Gerard’s fingers.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Frank gasped the second Gerard snatched his hand away.

“Do I smell too good, whore? Maybe I should go clean off?”

“No, Daddy,” Frank wept.

“A bath sounds pretty good right now… think about me naked in the next room, won’t you, slut?” Gerard said as he headed back out of the room. 

He heard Frank’s anguished cry and a violent clash of metal but didn’t look back.

 

Gerard sat just outside the bedroom door, out of sight, while the water ran in the bathroom; he didn’t want to the sound of the water to block any calls of help from Frank. Frank seemed to have stopped trying to break out of his cuffs and settled for whimpering and breathing heavily. Gerard was sure he could hear the sound of bed sheets rustling so he figured Frank was kicking his legs.

Gerard tore off his underwear and slipped into the bubble bath, jasmine scented because it was one of Frank’s favourites. Gerard hoped the warm water would soothe the burning ache in his groin but there was no relief there.

Gerard thought about jerking off but he knew it wasn’t really what he wanted… what he wanted was chained to their bed, whining and twitching. Gerard closed his eyes and tried to fade out the sound of Frank whimpering through the wall.

Gerard stayed in the bath until the water got cold enough to make him shiver. He thought about refilling the tub but the tension was becoming too much. Gerard towelled the bubbles off his skin and wrapped the damp material around his waist.

 

Frank’s chest was rising and falling heavily when Gerard went back into their bedroom. Frank turned his head and stared at Gerard, lust clear on his face.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I promise to be good, I won’t touch and I won’t kiss and I…” Frank babbled, tears streaking his face.

“Shush, enough,” Gerard snapped, holding up one hand to silence him. Frank clamped his lips together and nodded once. “Do you want to use kiss number three? You can answer.”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Frank whispered.

“How about if I decide how and where?” Gerard said and Frank nodded in agreement. Gerard stepped up to the bed and leant over, barely touching his lips to Frank’s cheek for less than a second. “That good enough?”

“Yes, Daddy, thank you,” Frank breathed.

“Yeah? Well, it’s not fucking good enough for me, bitch.” 

Gerard crushed Frank’s mouth under his own and groaned at the feeling of finally having his boyfriend’s skin against his. Frank responded just as eagerly, flicking his tongue against Gerard’s and frantically moving his lips.

“Fuckin’ love your kisses,” Gerard murmured against Frank’s lips before pulling his head back.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank whispered, his spit slicked lips juddering. Gerard dropped his towel to the floor and climbed on the bed, straddling Frank.

“How’s your arms?”

“Fine, Daddy,” Frank said honestly. The burn in his shoulders had long turned to numbness that was nothing compared to the pressure building in his groin and stomach.

“Good. I’d hate to have to unlock you just yet. I don’t think you’ve quite learnt what happens when you lose.”

Frank turned his head away from Gerard; even with everything else going on, Frank could hardly keep the smirk from his lips… he hadn’t lost. Gerard didn’t miss the actions though.

“Do you think you won?” Gerard asked incredulously.

“I…” Frank started but then closed his mouth, still looking away from Gerard. Frank didn’t want to lie but he knew the truth wouldn’t help him either.

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you, whore,” Gerard snapped, running short on patience. Frank whined and turned his head back, meeting Gerard’s bright eyes.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

“Sorry that you’re under the delusion that you won or sorry that you’re such a pathetic bitch you can’t even look me in the face?”

“I… sorry I…” Frank gave up and shrugged, as much as his restraints would allow.

“Let me tell you something, slut. Winners are not the ones who spend their day chained to a bed, snivelling and begging.” Gerard walked his fingers up Frank’s chest, stopping to pull on his nipple. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank whimpered, trying to twist away from Gerard’s fingers.

“So let me ask you again… and be very fucking clear in your answer. Do you think you won?”

“No, Daddy,” Frank admitted, seeing just how true the words were; he was completely at Gerard’s mercy and always had been.

“No. I won, I will always win. And you… you are my very special prize.”

Before Frank could respond, Gerard kissed him again. Gerard ran his hands back down Frank’s body, savouring the whimpers and tremors under his lips. Gerard pulled back to snatch the lube from by their bed then hastily coated two fingers.

“Can you handle these together?” Gerard asked, showing Frank his fingers and smiling as the smaller man nodded. “Good, because I am long past fucking waiting.”

Gerard tried to go slow but Frank’s obscene moans only made him push his fingers harder and faster. Frank let out a small hiss when Gerard got as far as his knuckles but then he was bucking against Gerard’s still hand so the pleasure clearly outweighed the pain.

Gerard took extra care to stay away from Frank’s prostate, conscious of ending the fun before it had even really started. Frank clearly had no such reservations though since he kept shifting his hips in an attempt to push Gerard deeper.

“Anyone would think you’ve been wanting this all day,” Gerard said with a smirk when Frank flexed his hips again. Frank nodded frantically then groaned when Gerard started stretching him.

Gerard pulled his fingers out, probably sooner than he would have normally but he really couldn’t wait anymore. Frank whined at the sudden emptiness and pulled on his cuffs in protest.

“What’s the matter, slut?” Gerard taunted, pouring more lube into his hand.

“Please, Daddy,” Frank pleaded in a broken voice.

“I never get bored of hearing you beg like the filthy whore you are.” Gerard smeared the lube over his hard cock, making it as quick as possible even though he loved the look on Frank’s face when he was watching. 

Gerard moved into position as slowly as he could make himself, barely nudging against Frank and still making him produce a body shaking moan. Gerard smirked at Frank’s pleading eyes then pushed inside him in one abrupt movement.

The sound of Frank’s cuffs against the headboard was drowned out by the men’s groans; both loud, both desperate, both relieved. Frank lifted his legs and wrapped them around Gerard’s waist to keep him there. Gerard gripped Frank’s thigh, almost too tightly, then started working his hips.

Gerard let out all his pent up sexual frustration from the day, fucking Frank with an intensity that had the man struggling to keep up. Frank was panting and moaning, throwing his body into the action despite sweating and almost sobbing with satisfaction.

“That good, bitch?” Gerard growled when Frank started whimpering.

Frank opened his mouth to answer but only a high pitched whine came out; instead he squeezed Gerard closer with his thighs and nodded. Gerard dug his fingers deeper into Frank’s flesh and pushed into him harder, reaching for his prostate.

“Since you… you’re a little tied up…” Gerard panted, still fucking into his boyfriend, “you better find another way to cum.”

Frank answered with a whimper then rolled his body, helping Gerard hit the right spot. Frank’s squeal and shiver told Gerard he was at the right angle so he moved faster, bringing himself closer to the edge with each thrust.

“Fuck… I’m…” Frank choked out then whined as his body convulsed.

“Gonna cum?” Gerard teased, pushing deeper as he felt sparks shooting down his spine.

“Y-y-y…” Frank started then cut off into a strangled cried, his eyes scrunched closed.

“No,” Gerard said sternly and slapped his face. “You look at me when you cum.”

“I…” Frank couldn’t even form words but his eyelids flicked open at Gerard’s command.

“Good slut. Now… now cum,” Gerard whispered harshly as his hips lost all rhythm.

Frank cried out in relief as he came over both their stomachs, Gerard groaning and pressing deep inside Frank as his orgasm took over his body.

Gerard let go of Frank’s leg and they both fell to the bed, his body too weak and satisfied. Gerard kissed Frank’s throat and felt the gentle tremble beneath his lips of Frank’s body coming down from its high.

“Feels good to win,” Gerard said breathlessly into Frank’s ear then softly bit at his neck.

“Feels good to lose,” Frank replied as Gerard released his cuffs. 

“I think I might have bruised your leg, honey,” Gerard admitted, pulling an apologetic face.

“It’s okay.” Frank tried to move his arms but the numbness made it almost impossible so he let them flop against the mattress.

“You want me to kiss it better? Five bruises though so I don’t think you’ve got enough for each finger mark today,” Gerard said with a grin.

“Gee,” Frank whined, pouting. “Don’t say it wasn’t as difficult for you as it was for me, not kissing.”

“It wasn’t easy.” Gerard smiled at Frank then kissed his lips.

“So no more limits?” Frank asked hopefully.

“I guess not; not even losers deserve that.”

“Once I can feel my arms again remind me to hug you,” Frank said with a smile because, although he had lost the battle, he had won the war.


End file.
